Floraison
by cemeil
Summary: Pour qu'une fleur sente bon, il faut en prendre soin. Pour qu'elle ouvre ses pétales, il faut l'aimer. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle fâne.
1. Bulle 1

**Floraison.**

_C'est toujours comme çà. Il y a des périodes plus ou moins longues où rien ne vient. Et puis, doucement, quelques idées reviennent. Des idées qui vous tiennent à cœur. Vous voulez les écrire mais les mots ne viennent pas. En parallèle, une idée germe. Et on ne s'arrête plus.  
Lily et Pétunia. Deux noms de fleurs et pourtant. Comme toutes graines, elles se sont ouvertes au printemps, ont connu l'été, se sont repliées en automne et elles ont subi l'hiver. Année après année. Jusqu'à ce que. Cette histoire n'en est pas vraiment une. Il y aura plein de « il était une fois ». Je vous soumets une petite trentaine de bulles, de plus ou moins 100 mots._

_En espérant qu'elles vous plaisent.  
Attention, je souffle. La première s'envole._

**1**

La vie de Pétunia bascula un matin d'avril. La sonnette avait retenti et elle s'était précipitée vers la porte. La petite fille aimait être la première à connaître l'identité du visiteur. Elle affichait un sourire satisfait quand sa main fut sur la poignée. Elle inspira profondément et ouvrit la porte. Son visage exprima la stupeur lorsqu'elle se trouva face à ses parents. Pourquoi sonnaient-ils ? Sa maman portait quelque chose de fragile. Intriguée, Pétunia avança vers sa mère. Elle huma son parfum à la fleur de lys et ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Voici Lily, ta petite sœur. »


	2. Bulle 2

03 novembre 2006.Une autre bulle est soufflée. Délicate et fragile, elle s'envole.

Entretemps: _La graine a été plantée. On l'a arrosée. Un peu chaque jour. Quelques pousses sont sorties de terre. Et Lily a grandi. _

Bonne lecture. Même si elle est brève.

**2**

Deux fillettes étaient assises devant la coiffeuse de leur maman. Celle-ci hésiterait sûrement entre rire et pleurer lorsqu'elle les verrait. En effet, les petites filles avaient voulu imiter leur modèle et elles s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Pétunia avait les joues aussi roses que ses poupées, du mascara était étalé jusqu'à ses sourcils et le rouge à lèvre lui donnait un air radieux. Sa petite sœur avait plutôt opté pour des peintures de guerre. Lily ressemblait à une vraie indienne. Elles prenaient un soin particulier à imiter les gestes de madame Evans.

Quand elles entendirent des pas dans les escaliers, elles se mirent à rire. Les éclats de rire attirèrent leur papa. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rire à leur vue.

« Ahlala… Mes petites fleurs… »


	3. Bulle 3

05 Novembre 2006.  
Désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier soir... mais... j'ai eu LA panne d'électricité qui a touché la moitié de l'Europe!  
Alors voilà!

Entretemps: _Petite fleur pousse. Il lui faut des forces. Elle doit développer son imaginaire. Et Grande fleur va aider petite soeur._

Je ne traîne pas. Voici la troisième bulle.

**  
**

**3**

« Viens Lily. Je vais te dire une histoire. »

Elles s'installèrent sur le gros fauteuil face à la cheminée. Pétunia ouvrit son livre de contes. Elles positionna son doigt sur le premier mot et commença à lire. La benjamine restait sage regardant sa sœur d'un air admiratif.

Trois pages plus tard, le livre se refermait.

« Je lirais la suite demain. D'accord Lily ? »

« Vi ! »

La petite frappa dans ses mains avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Pétunia. Tandis que sa sœur partait jouer, Lily resta longtemps à contempler le livre qui racontait de si belles histoires.


	4. Bulle 4

06 Novembre 2006.

Parce que ma grande soeur me faisait peur quand j'étais petite. Pas qu'elle me tapait mais bon... Six ans de plus, c'est super impressionnant quand même!

Entretemps: _"Et d'abord, bah t'es plus ma copine!" "Mais! Je suis pas ta copine! Je suis ta soeur... Pfffff... t'es trop nulle..."_

J'ai éclaté de rire quand je les ai entendues ces deux phrases... Fallait que je les note!  
Bonne lecture mesdemoiselles!

Bonne soirée! et à bientôt!

**4**

« Je vais le dire à maman ! »

« Ouh… La rapporteuuuuuuuse ! »

« Naon ! »

« Si ! Si ! T'es qu'une rapporteuse d'abord Lily Evans ! »

Une petite fille rousse secouait vivement ses tresses. Sa sœur venait de casser un de ses jouets et elle retenait difficilement ses larmes. Mais elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant Pétunia sinon celle-ci dirait qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé. Et du haut de ses sept ans et demi, Lily faisait tout pour être considéré comme une grande.

« Tu ne diras rien alors ? »

« N… non… » fit-elle en étouffant ses sanglots.

Pétunia sortit et Lily alla cacher le jouet cassé laissant libre court à ses larmes.


	5. Bulle 5

07 Novembre 2006.

Mardi souffle la cinquième bulle.  
Et voilà.

Entretemps: _Grande fleur a grandi. Petite fleur aussi. Mais pas trop encore._

Bonne lecture.  
Bonne soirée.

**5**

« Regarde Lily ! Eddy m'a offert ce cd pour mon anniversaire. »

Eddy était le petit ami de Pétunia depuis déjà deux semaines. Lily se souvenait encore de ce jeudi soir où Pétunia lui avait confié qu'elle avait un amoureux et qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Un vrai baiser. Sa sœur lui avait expliqué ce qu'était un baiser ; Lily en grimaçait encore. C'était tout à fait dégoûtant !

Le lendemain, Arthur, un de ses copains de classe, lui avait demandé si elle ne voulait pas être son amoureuse. Lily avait refusé tout net. Elle ne voulait pas des baisers de Pétunia, même si Arthur lui plaisait bien.


	6. Bulle 6

08 Novembre 2006

Nouvelle soirée. Nouvelle bulle. Et avant dernière de la semaine. Je pars vendredi pour Londres. Donc, la huitième bulle sera soufflée lundi!

Entretemps: _Il n'y a plus d'Eddy. Petite fleur a grandi. Il est temps de lui faire découvrir un autre paysage..._

Encore une fois bonne lecture.  
Et un peu plus de 100 mots!

**6**

Pétunia passait ses journées avec Vernon Dursley. Lily le détestait. Elle l'avait détesté la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Vernon parlait trop. Il riait trop fort. Il souriait trop. Il était faux. Mais Lily avait l'impression d'être la seule à le voir. Depuis que Pétunia fréquentait Vernon, les relations entre les deux sœurs s'étaient dégradées. Elles se parlaient à peine.

Tous les soirs, Lily replongeait dans les albums photos de son enfance avec une certaine nostalgie. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'on lui proposa de se rendre à Poudlard, elle accepta.

Le professeur MacGonagall était venue leur rendre visite le premier jour d'août. Elle était vêtue d'un tailleur strict et portait un chignon serré. Elle était assise droite comme un « i » sur le sofa. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé. Une heure et demie après son arrivée, la théière était vide et Lily rêvait de baguette magique et de balais volants.


	7. Bulle 7

10 Novembre 2006.

En vitesse... parce que j'ai pas le temps. Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews!  
J'espère que cette bulle va vous plaire.

Entretemps: _Parfois les rêves deviennent réalité._

Voilà.**  
**

**7**

La fillette pénétra dans la boutique le plus discrètement possible. Ses parents avaient hésité à franchir le seuil du magasin mais on leur avait bien dit qu'Ollivander était le meilleur fabricant de baguettes magiques.

« Bonjour ! »

Ils sursautèrent tous les trois. Derrière le comptoir se trouvait à présent un vieil homme à l'allure sereine et aux yeux angoissants.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Nous… nous venons chercher une baguette pour notre fille. »

En disant ceci, les mains du père de Lily s'étaient posées sur ses épaules. De nombreuses baguettes magiques plus tard, Lily trouvait enfin la sienne.

« Félicitations mademoiselle Evans ! Cette baguette sera parfaite pour les enchantements !

A sa sortie du magasin, Lily serrait fort contre son cœur un écrin qui faisait d'elle une véritable sorcière. A l'intérieur de cette boite se trouvait une baguette longue de 25.6 centimètres conçue en bois de saule.


	8. Bulle 8

13 Novembre 2006****

Nouvelle semaine, nouvelle bulle. Moi aussi j'ai été à King's Cross ce week-end. Moi aussi j'ai vu la voie 9 3/4, mais seulement du côté moldu! J'ai même eu le droit à Londres ET au ciel bleu:)

Entretemps: _Maintenant que le rêve est réalité, il faut le vivre._

Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée!  
BzOo.

**  
**

**8**

Le train venait de quitter King's Cross. Lily essuyait ses yeux le front collé sur la vitre. Elle fit volte-face quand la porte du compartiment où elle se trouvait s'ouvrit.

« Euh… salut… Je peux m'asseoir ? »

« Oui ! Bien sûr… Je m'appelle Lily ! »

« Enchanté Lily. Moi, c'est Remus. »

Ils échangèrent un premier sourire timide. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup par la suite. Aussitôt assis, Remus s'était endormi. Quant à Lily, elle s'était plongée dans ses pensées qui étaient toutes tournées vers Poudlard.


	9. Bulle 9

14 Novembre 2006. 

La suite!

Entretemps: _C'est difficile de se retrouver fille unique du jour au lendemain..._

Bonne lecture!

**9**

Pétunia avait refusé d'accompagner sa sœur cadette à la gare. Ses parents avaient insisté mais elle était restée inflexible prétextant un rendez-vous avec Vernon. Elle avait attendu que la porte d'entrée claque avant de quitter son lit. Ses premiers pas l'avaient menée jusqu'à la chambre de Lily.

Elle avait à peine ouvert la porte qu'elle s'aperçut que sa petite sœur était partie. Elle s'était assise sur le lit recouvert de peluches et elle avait remarqué la disparition de plusieurs petites choses. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était allongée sur le lit serrant fort contre elle Barry, l'éléphant en peluche. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle remarqua que la photographie où elle se trouvait toutes les deux à 9 et 5 ans avait quitté le dessus du bureau de Lily. Elle l'avait donc prise avec elle.

Sa petite sœur était partie.


	10. Bulle 10

15 Novembre 2006

La dixième déjà! Je me rends compte qu'il ne m'en reste plus que dix à être soufflées... Humhumhum... lalala... Oooooops

Entretemps: _Lily est partie à Poudlard. Et elle est revenue. Plusieurs fois._**  
**

Voili, voilou...

Merci à mes deux revieweuses et aux lecteurs silencieux aussi! C'est pratique les hits, n'est-ce pas? Je ne mords pas si jamais vous avez peur de moi hein!

Bonne lecture!

**10**

« Je peux ? »

Lily attendait la réponse de sa sœur. Elle était rentrée débordante de vie pour les vacances d'avril. Elle avait les joues roses lorsqu'ils l'avaient récupérée à la gare.

« Oui, entre. »

Pétunia faisait comme si sa sœur était en internat. Tout se passait pour le mieux puisque Lily ne pouvait faire de magie en dehors de son école.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle fixa sa sœur avant de se mettre à sourire.

« Ou plutôt comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Mais non… Mais. Personne. Rien du tout. Non. Il n'y a rien. R… »

Lily bafouillait et était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Mais, déjà, il était temps de passer à table.


	11. Bulle 11

16 Novembre 2006****

Euh... la dernière de la semaine! J'ai des week-end chargés en ce moment! Désolée... et en même temps, çà va me permettre de finir mes bulles... parce que bon... :)

Je vous dis à lundi!  
Et bon week-end! Oui les miens commencent le jeudi, et alors?

Entretemps: _L'hiver commence. Petite fleur ne sait pas encore ce qui l'attend...  
_

**11**

C'était la quatrième fois que Lily retournait à Poudlard. Elle avait laissé ses parents derrière le mur. Sur le quai du Poudlard Express, il y avait une foule inhabituelle de sorciers. Elle fut surprise d'apercevoir des aurors.

Elle remonta le quai jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur du troisième wagon en partant de la fin. Elle montait toujours dans ce compartiment. C'est là que ses premiers moments sorciers avaient débuté.

Elle ouvrit la Gazette du sorcier. La une titrait : **_Lord Voldemort_**. Elle commença à lire. L'article s'accompagnait d'une photo morbide, un crâne et un serpent, la marque des ténèbres. Elle frissonna.


	12. Bulle 12

20 Novembre 2006.

100 mots tout rond!  
Et pas de Lily. Ni de James. Pas encore...

Vous devinez de qui il s'agit! ;)

_Bonne petite lecture._

BzOo**  
**

**12**

« Monsieur et madame Evans, bonjour. »

« Bonjour Vernon, entre. »

Le jeune homme se laissa guider jusqu'à la salle à manger où il retrouva Pétunia. Les deux jeunes gens avaient terminé leurs études. Ils travaillaient tous les deux. Pétunia avait trouvé un poste de secrétaire pas très loin de chez elle ; quant à Vernon, il avait intégré l'entreprise familiale dont il serait bientôt le patron.

Aujourd'hui, Vernon était légèrement anxieux. Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent le salon, après le café que lui proposa madame Evans, il prit la parole.

Quand il rentra chez lui ce soir-là, il était fiancé à Pétunia.


	13. Bulle 13

22 Novembre 2006

Oops... j'ai oublié de poster hier. Désolée! Mais pour compenser, voici cette petite bulle que j'apprécie tout particulièrement!

On approche doucement du L/J. Tout doucement. J'espère que des cheveux ne se dresseront pas sur les têtes... je ne pense pas mais...

Bonne lecture.

BzOo

**13**

« On est de ronde ce soir Remus. On se retrouve ici à 21 heures ? »

« D'accord Lily. A tout à l'heure ! »

Le soir venu, ils partirent tous les deux suivant l'itinéraire fixé par leur directrice de maison. Lily aimait beaucoup faire ses rondes avec Remus. Ils plaisantaient, riaient, parlaient ou se taisaient sans qu'aucune gêne ne s'installe entre eux.

« Remus ? Pourquoi tu… ? »

« Lily ! On en a déjà parlé cent fois ! »

« Oui. Mais… »

« Pas de mais, Lily. »

« Moi aussi je connais ton secret Remus. »

Il la regarda. Ses yeux la transpercèrent de part en part.

« Tu… tu… »

« Je ne dirais rien. Tu sais… je n'ai jamais aimé l'argent. Et encore moins la pleine lune… »

Ce soir-là, elle eut son premier baiser, il était à la fois doux et tendre.


	14. Bulle 14

23 Novembre 2006 

Tintintintiiiiiiiiiiiiin! Chapitre! Et de toute manière, je suis sûre que tout le monde devinera qui est ma mustérieuse voix mystère! ;) Alors...

Entretemps: _Voldemort ne se contente pas d'envahir le papier. Il envahit le jardin aussi. Et Petite Fleur n'aime pas. _

Bonne lecture! Et merci pour vos petits mots!  
Ah oui! Je suis convaincue qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Remus et Lily pour qu'il y ait un Lily et James... :D

Bonne soirée.  
BzOo

**14**

« Professeur MacGonagall ? »

« Je veux tout le monde ici dans cinq minutes. »

Elle était inquiète. Çà se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure et çà, c'était inquiétant.

« Le ministère de la magie a été attaqué cette nuit par les mangemorts… »

Il n'y eut plus aucun bruit. Toutes les oreilles étaient aux aguets.

« … ainsi que les quartiers moldus de… »

Lily avait blanchi. Ses poings s'étaient serrés. Le professeur venait de nommer le quartier dans lequel résidaient ses grands-parents. Elle chancela.

« Evans ? çà va ? »

Elle le regarda sans le voir. Elle devait avoir mal entendu.

« Aucun survivant. »

Elle repoussa celui qui la soutenait, bouscula quelques élèves et sortit précipitamment de la salle commune.


	15. Bulle 15

24 Novembre 2006.

La dernière bulle de la semaine! Je vous souhaite un joyeux week-end. Et à lundi.

Entretemps: _Le jardin n'est plus paradisiaque. Et tout devient venimeux. Petite fleur résiste. Mais elle ne tiendra pas longtemps._

Bonne lecture.

BzOo

**15**

Le ministère de la magie leva l'interdiction qui pesait sur les sorciers de premier cycle. Ce fut la fin de la belle complicité des sœurs Evans. Pétunia ne pouvait plus vivre dans ses illusions quand elle voyait sa sœur s'exercer avec sa baguette magique.

L'augmentation des attentats contre les moldus n'arrangea rien. Voldemort était désormais craint par tous les sorciers. On ne l'appelait plus par son nom. Il était _Vous-savez-qui_ ou encore _Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom_.

Le mariage de Pétunia fut reporté. Celle-ci déversa toute sa haine sur sa cadette. La jeune sorcière était en guerre sur tous les fronts. Elle finit par craquer et Severus Rogue se souviendrait toute sa vie de la fabuleuse humiliation de James Potter.


	16. Bulle 16

28 Novembre 2006 

Et voilà la seizième bulle. Avec du retard... mais, j'y pouvais rien.La prochaine bulle, demain ou après-demais, je ne sais pas. J'ai des partiels à réviser et des devoirs à rendre. Et il faut que je termine ces petites bulles aussi... :)

Bonne lecture.

BzOo à vous.

_Et merci à **kmx**, çà me fait plaisir! _

**16**

Pétunia et Vernon se marièrent un matin de septembre. Ce fut un mariage digne des plus belles princesses. Lily avait pris soin de se détacher du monde magique pour sa sœur. Elle passèrent une excellente journée. Pétunia était le centre d'attention de toute l'assemblée et Lily passa cette journée au bras de son meilleur ami. Ils eurent l'occasion de rire plus d'une fois ; il faut dire que la famille de Vernon était désopilante. Et si la robe de demoiselle d'honneur seyait à merveille sur Lily, ce n'était pas le cas sur Marjorie Dursley.

Ils veillèrent tard cette nuit là. Lily se coucha au petit matin le sourire aux lèvres. Ses dernières pensées furent pour James. Il lui manquait déjà.

Et voilà!  
On y est enfin dans le L/J. Humhum...  
Cà sert à quelque chose la patience!


	17. Bulle 17

29 Novembre 2006.

Il n'y a rien de joyeux dans ce chapitre. C'est juste le début de la fin... On passe vite du rire aux larmes. Surtout en temps de guerre.

Bonne lecture.  
Bonne soirée!

Itou... itou...

BzOo

**17**

Lily courait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Ses parents l'avaient avertie que Vernon et Pétunia se trouvaient dans la foule attaquée par les mangemorts en ce réveillon du nouvel an. Elle arriva à bout de souffle devant la porte 126. Elle frappa avant d'entrer. Vernon n'était pas là. Ses parents étaient aux côtés de sa sœur.

« Pétunia, je… »

« Vas-t-en. »

« Voyons chérie… ta sœur est inquiète. Elle veut juste… »

« Vas-t-en ! »

Lily restait interdite. Ses parents tentaient de calmer Pétunia, en vain.

« Vas-t-en ! Tu as tué mon bébé ! Vas-t-en ! Je te déteste ! »

Lily sortit de la chambre en courant. Elle n'entendit pas son père la rappeler auprès d'eux. Ce soir-là, James eut bien du mal à la consoler. Des larmes coulaient encore le long de ses joues quand elle s'endormit.

Bonne année Lily… 


	18. Bulle 18

30 Novembre 2006

Youhouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Hum... C'est la première fois que je dépasse les 40 review! C'est la fête! Bon maintenant, je suis habituée... suivez le guide!

Entretemps: _Après la petite fleur. Il va y avoir une petite graine. 1er Janvier 1981. _

Bonne lecture à tous.

Ah oui... Bon week-end... Et à lundi! Et oui, j'ai la chance d'avoir des week-end de trois jours. Et alors? **;p**

BzOo._  
_

**18**

Ce soir de janvier 1980, James et Lily étaient conviés chez les parents de celle-ci pour dîner. Ils étaient mariés depuis peu. La cérémonie avait été tenue secrète étant donné les agissements de Voldemort.

« Bonne année maman ! Bonne année papa ! »

Au cours du repas, Lily demanda des nouvelles de sa sœur. Ses parents échangèrent un regard gêné. Lily n'avait pas revu Pétunia depuis le nouvel an. Malgré les efforts de leurs parents, rien ne venait à bout de l'entêtement de Pétunia et de la culpabilité de Lily.

« Elle attend un bébé pour le mois de juin. Un petit garçon. »

« Oh ! Tu la féliciteras pour nous… »

« Bien sûr. Et vous ? Vous nous donnez un petit enfant quand ? »

James et Lily échangèrent un regard complice. Le jeune homme posa sa main sur celle de sa femme, et celle-ci répondit à son père :

« Au mois de juillet ! »

Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent puis ce fut les embrassades et les félicitations.


	19. Bulle 19

02 Décembre 2006.**  
**

Oui, je sais... c'était pas prévu au programme. Considéré cette bulle comme un cadeau. Parce que maintenant, je sais quand l'ultime bulle sera soufflée.

Entretemps: _Rien de mieux qu'étalés sur le canapé, les pieds sur la petite table. Presqu'un soir où l'on peut tout oublier._

Bonne lecture.

Et bon samedi soir.  
BzOo à vous.  
Et cette fois, c'est sûr. A lundi.

**  
**

**19**

James et Lily envoyèrent un jouet 100 moldu à leur neveu quand ils apprirent sa naissance. La jeune femme se doutait qu'il allait finir à la poubelle mais qu'importe.

Ils virent Dudley en photographies. James trouva qu'il ressemblait à un minuscule cochon. Lily s'exclama qu'il était adorable en mentant consciencieusement.

Le soir venu, les mains entrelacées sur le ventre rebondi de Lily, ils espéraient que leur fils ne ressemble en aucun point à son cousin.

« Tu seras un bébé magnifique Harry. Tu auras les yeux de ta maman… »

« … et les cheveux indomptables de ton papa, mon cœur. »


	20. Bulle 20

04 Décembre 2006

Bonsoir! Bonsoir!  
Et puis... bah... je peux espérer arriver jusqu'aux 50 reviews? Dites? Siouplé. Je serais très heureuse... :D

Voilà... Encore une semaine de bulles et pfiuuut...  
Après, ce sera fini.

BzOo.**  
**

**20**

Pétunia et Vernon étaient trop occupés à regarder leur fils pour s'émouvoir de la naissance de leur neveu. Pétunia estima que le prénom _Harry_ était trop banal. Vernon le trouvait trop maigrichon. Comparé à leur fils, leur merveille de la nature, cet enfant n'avait rien pour lui.

Cependant, Pétunia envoya un présent à sa sœur et à son neveu. Ce jouet prit naturellement place dans le berceau du bébé Potter.

Les parents de Lily et Pétunia étaient au comble du bonheur. Ils dépensaient sans compter et faisaient sans cesse des allers et retours chez leurs filles. Lily leur avait demandé de faire attention mais rien n'y faisait. Ils rentraient de chez Pétunia quand une voiture vint percuter la leur.

Ce soir-là, Lily reçut un appel de sa sœur. Le premier depuis très longtemps. Leurs parents étaient morts.


	21. Bulle 21

05 Décembre 2006.****

Bonsoir à tous. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée.  
Itou. Itou.  
Et bien voilà! Vous m'avez gâtée! 53 reviews... Merci beaucoup:D

Et, un merci tout particulier à **cornelia potter** et **kmx **à qui je ne peux pas répondre personnellement. D'ailleurs, kmx, j'ai bien le début d'une adresse de site net... mais je ne sais pas si çà se finit par fr, net, org... ou je-ne-sais-quoi d'autre... J'ai beau eu essayer tout ce qui me passait par la tête, je n'ai pas pu accéder au site:(

Enfin, passons.

Entretemps:_ Petite fleur a changé d'environnement. Le ciel n'est plus bleu au-dessus de sa tête. C'est à elle de veiller sur sa jeune pousse maintenant._

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une aussi agréable lecture que possible. Et à demain.

**  
**

**  
21**

Lily eut beaucoup de mal à se remettre de le mort de ses parents. Voldemort sévissait. Chaque jour, ils apprenaient que des proches, des connaissances, des amis ou des ennemis avaient trouvé la mort. Lire _la Gazette _devenait une véritable épreuve.

Lily craignait les réunions de l'Ordre. Elle tremblait à chaque fois que James était envoyé en mission. Il était sa famille maintenant. Lui et Harry.

Cette année, ils fêteraient Noël tous les trois. Il n'y aurait pas de discussions houleuses avec sa sœur. Il n'y aurait plus de discussions houleuses avec sa sœur. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, Pétunia avait totalement ignoré sa cadette. Cette année-là, Noël serait triste. Heureusement, il y avait Harry.


	22. Bulle 22

06 Décembre 2006.

Et revoilà une nouvelle bulle.

Merci encore pour vos reviews!

Entretemps: _Il ne manque plus qu'une prophétie pour que l'avenir de Petite Fleur se complique._

Bonne soirée.  
Et bonne lecture!  
:)

**  
22**

Lily serra fort son fils contre elle. Aujourd'hui, James et elle avait échappé de peu au Seigneur Noir. C'était la troisième fois déjà. Aujourd'hui, l'Ordre du Phénix avait assailli un quartier général de Voldemort. Tout se passait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que Voldemort s'invite.

Dumbledore n'étant pas là pour le contrer, James l'avait défié. Et James étant en danger, Lily l'avait rejoint. Et ils étaient ressortis sains et saufs de cette confrontation. Ce qui était un véritable exploit.

Trois fois déjà. Y en aurait-il une quatrième ?

Lily sentit des bras l'enlacer. C'était James. Ils avaient eu peur ce soir. Peur de se perdre. Peur de perdre Harry.


	23. Bulle 23

07 Décembre 2006.

Entretemps: _Un petit moment de bonheur dans le jardin de Petite Fleur._

Et voilà.  
En espérant que çà vous plaira...

**  
23**

Lily préparait le biberon d'Harry lorsqu'elle entendit un éclat de rire qui lui était inconnu. Elle délaissa le repas de son enfant pour se rendre dans l'encadrure de la porte de la cuisine.

Elle put apercevoir James et Sirius en train de jouer avec Harry. Le papa et le parrain du petit garçon le chatouillaient et Harry James Potter venait d'avoir son premier éclat de rire.

L'enfant s'était tu aussitôt qu'il s'était entendu, se demandant ce qu'était ce drôle de bruit. Lily sourit lorsqu'elle remarqua que les deux hommes tentaient de faire rire le jeune Potter une nouvelle fois.

« Et bien alors Harry, papa et Sirius t'embêtent ? »

Le sourire du petit garçon se fendit d'un grand sourire lorsqu'il croisa le visage de sa mère.  
Lily eut la furieuse envie de le couvrir de baisers.


	24. Bulle 24

09 Décembre 2006

Désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier soir. Mais je révisais mon partiel qui s'est passé... simplement passé.  
Alors voilà. Bulle 24. Et on est du côté de chez Pétunia.

Entretemps: _Les fleurs aiment les autres fleurs._

Bonne lecture.

Et merci à **corny potter** et **berenger **Je suis une lectrice très silencieuse aussi. Et c'est gentil de me faire plaisir!

A demain.

****

24

_« Une nouvelle vague d'attentats terroristes vient de frapper le cœur de Londres… » _

Pétunia baissa le volume de la télévision lorsqu'elle entendit la une du journal d'information. Dudley était en train de faire la sieste et Vernon travaillait à la Grunnings.

Il faisait beau et la jeune femme décida de consacrer ces quelques moments de liberté à son jardin. Depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé à Little Whinging, Pétunia n'avait pas eu le temps de se consacrer à son extérieur. Mais maintenant que la maison était entièrement à son goût, Pétunia avait tout le loisir de s'attaquer au jardin.

Et puis, elle aimait bien jardiner, çà lui rappelait les nombreuses heures qu'elle avait passé dans le jardin lorsqu'elle était petite fille. Elle pensa à ses parents lorsqu'elle planta ses premiers bégonias.


	25. Bulle 25

10 Décembre 2006.

En vitesse parce que j'ai une troisième partie de dissertation à écrire. On se rapproche de plus en plus de la fin...

Entretemps: _Même les plus belles fleurs vieillissent un jour._

Encore merci à **corny potter** et **berenger **(et non, je ne viens pas de Lyon: je crois qu'on était beaucoup d'étudiants à passer des partiels aujourd'hui! )

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.  
Et bon courage pour cette semaine!

BzOo**  
**

**25**

« Bon anniversaire mon cœur. »

Aujourd'hui, Lily prenait un an de plus. James lui avait apporté son petit déjeuner au lit. Cette scène lui aurait paru totalement ridicule quatre ans auparavant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily ? »

« Je repense à Poudlard. Il y a quatre ans… »

James grimaça au souvenir douloureux que lui rappelait Lily. Il se souvenait très bien. La marque de la main de Lily était restée imprimée sur son visage toute la matinée et il avait du louer la grandeur des Serpentard en plein déjeuner. Il secoua la tête. Tout çà était fini.

Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son épouse lorsque des pleurs d'enfant atteignirent ses oreilles.  
« Je vais chercher Harry. »

Il était revenu avec un Harry rayonnant dans les bras. Le petit garçon avait trouvé une place contre le cœur de sa maman et s'était très vite rendormi.

Lily soupira. Elle était comblée.


	26. Bulle 26

11 Décembre 2006.

C'est le nouveau jeu de la fic? Trouver d'où je viens? Parès Lyon, Bayonne. Et toujours la même réponse... Naon! Mais, çà fait plaisir de savoir tous ces gens qui souffrent de se lever tôt un samedi matin pour un exam... Alors... _Where am I from?_

Roulement de tambour...

Entretemps: _Petite fleur a résisté à de nombreux hivers. Mais, les agressions extérieures lui font du mal. Beaucoup de mal..._

Tatatatatatatadam...  
Lecture!

Bonne soirée...  
Et vive les grèves SNCF (allez, là, je vous donne un indice...)!!!

**  
26**

Lily avait peur. Harry ne faisait que pleurer lorsqu'il était dans ses bras. James tournait en rond dans la maison. Sirius était inquiet. Et Peter était serviable. Remus… Remus était son ami. Et Dumbledore soupçonnait un traître.  
Remus était distant. Remus était un loup-garou. Mais Lily aimait tellement Remus.

Il y avait Harry maintenant. Et cette maudite prophétie. Lily voyait souvent Alice Longdubat. Son petit garçon était né un jour avant Harry. Elles partageaient leurs craintes. Et leurs enfants se découvraient.

Lily était terrifiée. Lily était seule. James était mort. Et Harry pleurait. Le rire strident de Voldemort. Un éclair vert. Une ultime pensée pour Harry.

Lily était tétanisée. Elle était perdue.  
Peter avait trahi. Pauvre Remus.

Lily était heureuse. Harry vit.  
Et il y a Sirius pour s'occuper de lui.


	27. Bulle 27

12 Décembre 2006.

Dans douze petits jours exactement, ce sera Noël. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est la dernière bulle qui s'envole.

Entretemps: _Le lys s'est fâné. Le lys n'est plus dans le jardin._

Il faut une fin à tout.  
Pour qu'ensuite, il y ait un nouveau commencement.

Lily et Pétunia. Leur histoire s'achève ici.

Pour **julie321**... Trente. Une trentaine, c'est presque trente. Et tu vois... déjà il en reste une. Il faut savoir s'arrêter. Et **Lmja**, Merci. De lire et de le dire, ou non. Peu importe! ;)

Bonne lecture.**  
**

**  
27**

Dudley pleurait. Il avait faim. Pétunia se leva. Elle alla le chercher puis ils descendirent jusqu'à la cuisine. Dudley eut son biberon. Et il y eut d'autres pleurs.

Pétunia chercha d'où ils venaient. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Sur le seuil un bébé gigotait. Il y avait une lettre.

Le bébé avait les yeux verts. Comme ceux de Lily. Pétunia prit le bébé. Celui-ci la regarda, étonné.

Ce bébé, c'était Harry. Son neveu. Et il était orphelin.

Harry se mit à pleurer. Il avait faim. Pétunia alla jusqu'à la cuisine. Il était toujours dans ses bras. Elle prépara un autre biberon.

Sa sœur était morte. Comme son père. Comme sa mère.  
Alors Pétunia pleura, elle aussi.

Plus tard, lorsque les enfants seront couchés et que Vernon sera au travail, elle ira planter un troisième bégonia.

**  
FIN**

Je préfère le marquer... sait-on jamais.

Et puis, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à dire. Enfin, surtout une. Ou deux. Merci à ceux qui ont laissé un mot. Merci à ceux qui ont lus discrètement. Merci d'avoir aimé cette histoire.  
Merci pour toutes ces reviews et tous ces hits. Parce que çà me fait plaisir de voir que... dix à quinze personnes ont lu ces bulles soufflées au gré du vent.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous un très joyeux Noël et une bonne année.  
Je ne reviendrais qu'en 2007 maintenant.

BzOo


End file.
